


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Supernatural Investigators [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angel Moon Taeil, BOSS Era (NCT U), Blood and Injury, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Empathy Era (NCT), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Human Lee Taeyong, Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Multi, OT18 (NCT), Park Jisung (NCT) Being Dumb, Protective Ten, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Vampire Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Park Jisung (NCT), a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all; but you’re like a foot shorter than me; you know?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: SM Supernatural Investigators [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887658
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**5:27 PM**

"Why does it have to be Ten-hyung that goes with me?"

Ten smirked as listen to the maknae complain to Taeyong.Even without seeing him Ten could tell that Jisung was pouting.

"Because Ten is the most experienced vampire in the group and he knows where the hunters like to hang out."Ten heard the leader reply,his smiled fading when he heard Taeyong mention the hunters.


End file.
